


Stubborn Heart

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony thinks about his feelings for Gibbs.





	Stubborn Heart

Tony were lying on his couch and staring at the ceiling. He thought about his feelings. It wasn't easy to love his boss and is wasn't easy to hide his feelings from him. Every single day he hid his feelings. Every time he spoke with Gibbs, he hid how much he loved and desired him. 

A long time ago he'd fallen in love with Gibbs. He'd fallen in love with Gibbs, when he'd gotten the first head slap from him. That sounded a little bit masochistic. And maybe, sometimes he was a little masochist. Or was it normal to feel happy, when his boss slapped him? He didn't like the head slaps, but he liked it, when Gibbs showed that he was important to him, even if he showed it with a head slap.

No one knew how much Gibbs meant to him, no one knew hoch much he was in love with his boss. No one.  
Sometimes he hardly could stand it any longer. Sometimes he hated his feelings and wished he just could turn them off, like he turned off the television, when he didn't wanna see a movie any longer.

From time to time he had dates with ladies, and he really liked some of these ladies, but he couldn't fall in love with any of them. Because his stubborn heart only wanted Gibbs. 

Tony took a deep breath and grabbed his cell phone. He would Gibbs call now. His heart beat fast and hard against his chest, when he called Gibbs' number.

 

“Yes, DiNozzo?”

“We have to talk, boss.”


End file.
